


taste of your own medicine

by baby_bin



Series: iKON [3]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Deepthroating, Hanbin’s group is literally always ready to start shit, I NEED TO UPDATE MY OTHER FICS, I know, Jealousy, M/M, Slight Sir Kink, Slight Sub/Dom, but itll be there, cant promise its good, every single one of those hoes, hanbin getting back at jiwon's unintentional flirtiness, i'll add on characters as i start to put them in, jaewon's always ready to start shit, so many petnames, sorry - Freeform, there'll be smut later on, this is a result of me procrastinating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bin/pseuds/baby_bin
Summary: After one too many times of Jiwon unintentionally flirting with every breathing being and not understanding Hanbin's jealousy, Hanbin's decided to take matters into his own hands and give Jiwon a taste of his own medicine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW. I SHOULD UPDATE MY OTHER FICS. 
> 
> I just have so many new ideas and I dunno how to continue the others so im waitng till this writer's block goes away. I have like, at least 15 other fics in my folders that i have 1-5 chapters already written but i decided not to post all of them bc i wanna complete them first so yeah
> 
> um. anyways, enjoy. please dont hate me.
> 
> also i started writing in word so now my fics will be capitalized!!! whoop!!!!

Hanbin marched into their apartment, fury coursing through his veins as he took his shoes off roughly and ripped his jacket off, throwing it onto the couch carelessly. His boyfriend, Jiwon, trailed after him, equally as frustrated. 

"Babe," he exclaimed exasperatedly, "It didn't even mean anything! You're overreacting!" Hanbin whirled around, face cold and stony. 

Jiwon winced at the icy anger directed at him and held his hands up in defense as Hanbin spat at him, "I've asked you hundreds of times already to stop flirting with other people. Yet, you still do it!" 

"I was being friendly, I wasn't flirting with them," Jiwon protested heatedly, "I wouldn't when I'm already  _dating_  someone!" 

Hanbin sneered, "So winking at the waitress and brushing her hair behind her ear was just 'being friendly'?" He scoffed in disgust and threw his hands up in the air, turning on his heel and marching away from his boyfriend. 

"What a kind guy you are," Hanbin called out viciously, "Anyone would be so  _lucky_  to have you." He strode into their guest bedroom and slammed the door shut, locking it.  

"You can sleep by yourself tonight," He shouted, ignoring Jiwon banging on the door. 

"Babe," Jiwon cried out, jiggling the locked doorknob, "Let's be reasonable about this!" Hanbin ignored him and walked into the bathroom, starting up a shower loudly until he heard Jiwon sigh and walk away. 

Hanbin angrily cleaned himself, fuming. "I can't believe I trusted him when he said he would stop," he mumbled to himself, washing his hair roughly. 

An idea slowly popped up in his mind and he slowed down, fury dampening. "Maybe... just maybe it would work," He mused out loud. 

He smirked, "I may have stopped once I started dating Jiwon, but there was a reason why I was able to leave so many broken hearts trailing behind me in high school." 

He got dressed in an oversized shirt and boxers, unlocking the door and entering into his and Jiwon's bedroom. Jiwon was sulking on the bed, looking up and his face lighting up at the sight of Hanbin.  

"Baby." He breathed out, relieved. He got up and hugged Hanbin to himself tightly around the waist, tucking his head into Hanbin's neck. 

Hanbin hugged him back, rocking them back and forth. "Jiwonie," Hanbin began cutely, "I overreacted and I won't do it again, okay?" 

Jiwon sighed against him, "Okay. I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore. I hate it when you are." He leaned back to look Hanbin in the face and kissed him on the lips gently.  

"Let's go to sleep, okay?" Jiwon said against his lips, pressing soft kisses in between the words. Hanbin hummed softly and led them to bed, slipping under the covers and turning off the lamp. 

"Goodnight, baby," Jiwon whispered in the darkness, spooning Hanbin from behind. 

"Goodnight, Jiwon," Hanbin replied, already thinking about what to do. 

 _I'll need to call_ _Jaewonie_ _tomorrow_ , Hanbin thought, smirking inwardly,  _Prepare for a taste of your own medicine, Kim_ _Jiwon_ _!_  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :') it seems my other fics will have to be put on hold haha :')
> 
> only the first chapter is short. that was like an introductory chapter so yeah.

The alarm went off and Hanbin jolted awake, slapping his hand on the clock. He sighed in the resulting blissful silence and yawned, stretching his body.

  
Jiwon stirred behind him, pulling Hanbin back against his chest firmly, burying his face in Hanbin’s neck as he whined.

  
“Baby,” Jiwon slurred, voice rough and deep with sleep, “What time is it?”

  
Hanbin opened his eyes sleepily and looked at the clock. “12:35,” he replied, wiping away the crust in his eyes and getting up from the bed.

  
“Where are you going?” Jiwon protested and reached a muscular arm out, making grabbing motions at Hanbin’s body.

  
“I’m meeting Jaewonnie in half an hour, Jiwon,” Hanbin replied, going into the bathroom to wash up, “Go back to bed.”  


  
He heard Jiwon huff before the sheets shuffled and light snoring filled the air again.

  
Hanbin picked his phone up after washing up and Jaewon, listening to the phone ring.

  
Jaewon picked up, “Yah, Kim Hanbin,” he growled sleepily, “Do you know what time it is?”

  
Hanbin rolled his eyes, “It’s almost one in the afternoon, you dolt. Meet me at the café as soon as possible please. I need your help.”

  
Jaewon’s voice sharpened in concern, “What’s wrong?”

  
“I’ll tell you when we meet. Hurry.” Hanbin hung up and went to the hallway, picking up his discarded jacket and leaving the apartment, locking it behind him.

  
He walked five minutes to the café Jaewon and him frequented often. Also, coincidentally, the café Jiwon and him met at.

  
He walked in, greeting the workers and sitting down at his usual corner table while one of the baristas started on his usual drink. He was playing on his phone when his drink was set on his table and he looked up, seeing a familiar face.

  
“Hey, Jinhwan,” Hanbin greeted sweetly, smiling back at his old friend.

  
“Hanbinnie,” Jinhwan chirped, “Here’s your usual drink. Want me to get Jaewon’s too?”

  
Hanbin laughed, handing over the money for both drinks, “Yes please. You know us so well.”

  
“Of course,” Jinhwan chuckled, “I’ve known you both since middle school.” He pocketed the money and skipped back to the counter, humming as he started on Jaewon’s drink.

  
Hanbin sipped his drink, sighing as the heat of his hot chocolate seeped into his bones. The bell above the door rang and he looked up, waving at Jaewon.

  
Jaewon grinned, grabbing his drink from Jinhwan and jogging over to Hanbin, collapsing in the seat across from him.  


  
“Hey, Binnie,” Jaewon said, groaning as he took a huge gulp of his piping hot drink, “What’d you need to meet me for?”

  
“Jaewonnie,” Hanbin began sweetly, making Jaewon narrow his eyes at him suspiciously, “I need your help to make Jiwon jealous."

  
Jaewon broke out into a broad smile, cackling quietly, “I was wondering when you were finally going to ask me to do this.”

  
Hanbin smirked, “Since Jiwon doesn’t seem to get it, I’ll just have to make him understand.”

  
Jaewon snickered, “Ah, bringing out the old charm again? What’s the plan?”

  
“Well,” Hanbin began, “In two days we’re going to a function of his dad’s. Since Jiwon’s going to end up taking over his company, he wants Jiwon to be immersed in everything.”

  
“And you want me there?” Hanbin shook his head.

  
“He already knows you, it wouldn’t work. I wanted you to ask Junhoe for me.” Jaewon hummed in understanding.

  
“Using my little brother, are we?” Hanbin shrugged, looking nonchalant.

  
“He’s hot and we used to have flings - which Jiwon knows about. It won’t be a problem for me to flirt with him a little bit. Tell him to bring others if he can.”

  
Jaewon shook his head, looking amused, “Jiwon’s going to get fucked up. You know all of Junhoe’s friends are hot as hell.”

  
Hanbin smirked slyly, “Exactly. Make sure he brings Yunhyeong.”

  
“Aka the most touchy one? You got it, Binnie.” Jaewon got up, taking his phone, “I’ll see you later okay?”

  
Hanbin said goodbye to him and watched him start talking on the phone.

  
"Hey, JuJu,” Jaewon said, walking out of the café, his voice fading away.

  
Hanbin leaned back and sighed in satisfaction until his phone buzzed. He looked down at the screen and saw a message from Jiwon.

  
[Jiwon]  
How much longer are you going to be gone? :(((

  
[Hanbin]  
Just done. I’m coming home now.

  
[Jiwon]  
Okay! :D

  
Hanbin chuckled at Jiwon’s cute text, getting up and drinking the last of his hot chocolate. He threw out the cup and waved goodbye to Jinhwan before leaving and beginning his trek back to their apartment.

  
His phone buzzed and he saw a message from Junhoe, causing a triumphant smirk to appear on his face.

  
[Junhoe]  
The plan’s a go. Bringing Yunhyeong and Chanwoo ;)

  
[Junhoe]  
Donghyuk’s going too, but he’s mine.

  
[Hanbin]  
Thanks, JuJu. Don’t worry, I won’t touch your angel ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i plan to make this 4-6 chapters. the ideal is 5, but i'll see where this takes me :D


	3. Chapter 3

The day had finally come and Hanbin was buzzing from excitement. Jiwon noticed but just thought it was pre-party jitters.

  
“Babe,” Jiwon called, amused while watching Hanbin prance around the apartment, “Calm down a little.” He caught Hanbin by the waist and brought him in for a hug, pressing his chest firmly against Hanbin’s back.

  
"No way,” Hanbin chirped, “I’m excited to see Junhoe again.” Jiwon stiffened at Junhoe’s name.

  
“…He’s going to be there? What about Jaewon?” Jiwon sounded protective and possessive and Hanbin smirked internally.

  
Jiwon knew about Hanbin’s past with Junhoe and, even though it was over between them, he was still a little iffy about it.

  
"Jaewon decided he didn't want to go anymore, so he's making Junhoe go instead. And he’s bringing his friends, too.”

  
“Huh.” Jiwon’s short answer made Hanbin dance on the inside.

  
_Sucks doesn’t it?_ He snickered in his mind.

  
He looked at the clock and jumped, leaving Jiwon’s hold and dragging him to the door.

  
"It’s time to go!” They left and got into the car, Hanbin humming as they arrived at the hotel the function was taking place at.

  
After Jiwon gave their keys to a valet, they walked into the hotel and Hanbin looked around in awe of the luxuriously decorated lobby. “No matter how many times I come to parties like this, I’ll never get used to how beautiful and elaborate it is.”

  
Jiwon looked at him lovingly, “It’s nothing compared to you, Hanbin.” Hanbin blushed, looking away from Jiwon’s warm eyes.

  
“Y-yah, stop being such a sap,” he said weakly, feeling his heart race. Jiwon chuckled and kissed him on the head before linking their arms and walking around, greeting the other guests.

  
_Maybe I shouldn’t go through with the plan anymore?_ Hanbin thought uncertainly. He chewed on his bottom lip and looked around anxiously for Junhoe before landing on a figure that made him burn with anger.

  
Lee Jeihyun, the daughter of a new money CEO, was making their way to them, eyes trained on Jiwon’s face. She had a huge crush on Jiwon and didn’t care that Jiwon was dating Hanbin. The worst part was that Jiwon didn’t refute her flirty actions.

  
“Jiwon-oppa,” she called out sweetly, glaring at their connected arms before smiling at Jiwon.

  
“Oh,” Jiwon said, surprised, “Jeihyun-ah, I didn’t know you’d be here.” She giggled and walked to Jiwon’s other side, placing a hand on his arm.

  
“Of course I am, oppa,” she pouted, “Daddy has me go to all his functions nowadays. Says I need to find a good man,” she trailed her hand up Jiwon’s arm to his shoulder suggestively and Jiwon, that _fool_ , just laughed.

  
Hanbin carefully molded his face into a blank look. _Forget about cancelling the plan_ , he thought viciously, _It's going on full speed ahead._

  
He gently extracted his arm away from Jiwon’s grip and kissed his cheek, “I’ll go now,” he murmured, “I want to find Junhoe.” Jiwon focused his attention to Hanbin, frowning briefly, but Hanbin left before he could say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's two messages in this story: 1) jiwon's a fool and 2) don't mess with a vengeful hanbin


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Hanbin scowled lightly as he grabbed a drink from a passing waiter, sipping on it as he traveled through the room looking for Junhoe.

  
A hand caught his elbow and he turned around quickly, letting out a sigh of relief. “Yah,” he scolded jokingly, “Jung Chanwoo, you scared me!” Chanwoo smiled at him brightly, bringing him in for a tight hug.

  
“I’ve missed you, Hanbin,” he cooed, tightening his grip. Hanbin squirmed, his face buried in Chanwoo’s neck.

  
“You’ve gotten too tall,” he sulked, voice muffled. Chanwoo laughed and let him go, grabbing his wrist and leading him over to Junhoe and the others.

  
Hanbin scanned them and nodded approvingly, especially at Junhoe. “You all look hot as hell,” he said in satisfaction, “Perfect.” Junhoe smirked, bringing Hanbin’s hand up to his mouth and placing a long kiss on the back of his hand.

  
“And you look as exquisite as always, Hanbin.” Hanbin snorted and rolled his eyes.

  
“Forever the flatterer, JuJu.” Junhie gave a brief laugh before his eyes landed over Hanbin’s shoulder and he gave a small sneer.

  
“Time to put the plan into action.” Yunhyeong smiled and walked over to Hanbin, sliding an arm around his waist firmly, pulling Hanbin against him.

  
“It’s good to see you again, Binnie,” Yunhyeong purred, ducking his head to place his mouth by Hanbin’s ear.

  
Chanwoo went to Hanbin’s other side and grabbed his abandoned drink, taking a gulp from it before licking his lips and kissing Hanbin’s cheek.

  
“It’s good to see you again too, Yoyo,” Hanbin smiled, hand unconsciously reaching up to pat Chanwoo’s face affectionately, “And all of you, as well.” Donghyuk, who was tucked away at Junhoe’s side, emerged with a sweet smile, “Hanbinnie, it’s been a while.” 

  
“It has,” Hanbin said from under Yunhyeong’s arm. “Tell me, is Junhoe as good in bed as I remember?”

  
Donghyuk blushed and giggled, “He’s plenty amazing to me.” Hanbin burst into a peal of laughter, leaning harder against Yunhyeong, uncaring of the burning gaze he felt on his back.

  
Junhoe snorted softly, “I would like to think I got better.” Hanbin winked at him suggestively, hearing footsteps walking up behind the group.

  
He exchanged a mischievous look with Junhoe before loudly proclaiming, “You were already plenty good to me, if you got any better I’d toast to Donghyuk’s good fortune.” The group burst into laughter as Donghyuk flushed red, Hanbin giving him a teasing smile.

  
“Babe,” Jiwon’s voice came from behind them and a hand tugged him from Yunhyeong’s grip and into Jiwon’s chest. 

  
Hanbin turned his head, “Hey, Jiwonie,” he said before Jiwon swooped in and kissed him on the lips in front of everyone. Hanbin sighed and closed his eyes in bliss, uncaring of the eyes now watching them.

  
Jiwon pulled back with a dark look and licked his lips while Hanbin was still dazed. “Let’s leave the party and go home,” Jiwon murmured against Hanbin’s ear.

  
Hanbin gave a small, hidden smirk and pouted, “But I wanted to hang out with JuJu and Yoyo.” Jiwon frowned at him, eyes becoming stormy.

  
Chanwoo butted in, “Aw, you didn’t want to spend time with _me_? My heart is hurt!” Hanbin giggled at Chanwoo and he continued with a sly look and a wink aimed at Hanbin, “You should kiss it better.”

  
Jiwon’s face went cold and he interrupted before Hanbin could reply, “It was nice seeing you all again, but Hanbin and I will be going now. Goodbye.”

  
He dragged Hanbin away, anger making static ring in his ears and making him blind to the triumphant looks the group exchanged.

  
Hanbin happily let himself be dragged along, face carefully blank and as they passed by Jeihyun, he gave her a sneer and winked before flouncing out of the entrance with her outraged face imprinted on his mind.

  
As soon as the valet led them to their car and left, Jiwon pinned Hanbin to the side of the car. “What the fuck was that?” He snarled, broad body trapping Hanbin’s slimmer one against the metal frame.

  
Hanbin tilted his head in mock-confusion. “What was what?” He asked sweetly, looking at Jiwon with doe eyes. Jiwon narrowed his eyes at him and shot a hand out to push against Hanbin’s throat, gradually putting pressure on it. Hanbin gasped, his eyes falling half-closed as shivers ran up and down his body.

  
“Jiwon,” he moaned breathily, arousal slowly curling up his body and making him hard. Jiwon looked at him indifferently, raising an eyebrow.

  
“You want to try answering that question again, baby boy?” Hanbin’s lips fell open at the nickname as he rutted against Jiwon lightly.

  
Jiwon tutted and pinned Hanbin’s hips still, Hanbin’s breath hitching at the feeling of Jiwon’s erection against his. Jiwon looked at him cooly, waiting for his reply.

  
“Well?” He said calmly, squeezing his hand. Hanbin bit his bottom lip, arching up.

  
“A-ah,” he whispered quietly, “I-it wasn’t anything. _I was just being nice_.” Jiwon stopped abruptly, seeing the small smirk on Hanbin’s face.

  
“Kim Hanbin, you _little_ shit,” he breathed in disbelief as Hanbin’s smirk grew.

  
He separated from him and unlocked the car. “Get in the fucking car,” he growled, “We’re going home.”

  
Hanbin’s smirk faltered at Jiwon’s aggressive tone and, for the first time that night, Hanbin thought he might have gone too far. “Jiwonie,” he said uncertainly, staring at him with puppy dog eyes.

  
“I’m not telling you a second time, baby,” Jiwon crooned, “ _Get in the car_.” Hanbin got in timidly and Jiwon slammed the door shut, getting into the driver’s seat and speeding off.

  
“You’re in _so_ much trouble, Kim Hanbin.” Jiwon said darkly, eyes focused on the road with his knuckles clenched white on the steering wheel.

  
Hanbin winced slightly and they drove back in tense silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it all ends next chapter. thanks for enjoying this work of trash and filth lmao


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the finale! thanks for sticking around ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope the smut doesnt disappoint ;;;; i kinda like it, though its a bit darker than my usual ;;;;

As soon as they entered the apartment, Jiwon locked the door and slammed Hanbin against the wall, grabbing his wrists and holding them next to his head.

Hanbin sucked in a quick breath and went lax, looking into Jiwon’s eyes timidly.

“Well?” Jiwon demanded cooly, face unreadable. Hanbin swallowed nervously, licking his lips.

“I’m sorry, Jiwonie…” Jiwon tutted, leaning closer to Hanbin and leaving a few scant inches between their faces.

“That’s not what you should be calling me right now, _kitten_.” Hanbin looked down, cheeks flushing at Jiwon’s dark stare.

“I’m sorry… _Sir_.” He whispered, feeling relieved at Jiwon’s pleased hum.

“Good kitty,” Jiwon crooned mockingly, backing away from Hanbin and loosening his tie casually while gesturing for his younger boyfriend to come closer.

Hanbin walked towards him shyly, gaze lowered and hands placed together submissively.

“On your knees, baby.” Hanbin dropped down at Jiwon’s commanding tone, even as he winced at the wooden floors digging into his knees.

Jiwon softened slightly, grabbing a cushion from the couch and placing it underneath him. Hanbin smiled at him appreciatively as he adjusted, far more comfortable now.

“Now,” Jiwon started, gaze dark and face unsmiling, “how should I punish you?” Hanbin looked down and gulped nervously as Jiwon scanned him up and down.

A calloused finger tipped his chin up and Jiwon leaned towards him, a cruel smirk aimed at his younger boyfriend.

“Open that sweet mouth of yours, darling.” He purred lowly, tongue flicking out to lick his lips hungrily.

Hanbin hesitantly parted his lips, a shiver running down his spine as he watched Jiwon unbuckle his dress pants and bring out his erection.

Hanbin leaned forward unconsciously, mouth watering as he neared before Jiwon carded a hand through his hair, yanking his hair back roughly.

Hanbin whimpered, tears springing into his eyes at the pain.

Jiwon glared down at him, idly stroking himself even as he asked sharply, “Did I give you permission?”

Hanbin shook his head, but Jiwon tutted. “Speak up, kitten.”

“N-no.” Hanbin said softly.

Jiwon tightened his grip and Hanbin arched up. “What did you say?”

Hanbin bit his lip in fear, “N-no, _Sir_.”

Jiwon nodded approvingly, “Good boy. Now keep that mouth open and _don’t move_.”

The _or else_ lingered threateningly behind his sentence and Hanbin nodded at fast as he could, eager to please his boyfriend.

“The usual safeword or I don’t stop.” Jiwon said, barely waiting for Hanbin to nod before shoving his cock into Hanbin’s waiting mouth.

Hanbin clutched his pants tightly as his eyes watered, Jiwon hitting the back of his throat straight away and thrusting recklessly, his grip on Hanbin’s hair unrelenting.

Jiwon looked down at him, groaning softly, “ _God_ , baby, you look absolutely perfect like this. Your mouth was made for my cock.”

Hanbin whined weakly, dick twitching in his pants as Jiwon plowed into him without mercy, lips swollen and stretched around the width of Jiwon’s erection.

A shoe on top of his crotch made Hanbin cry out, as muffled at it was, and he jolted, gazing at Jiwon pleadingly.

Jiwon nodded his approval before Hanbin grabbed Jiwon’s calf and started moving his hips jerkily, grinding against the shoe.

Red colored Hanbin’s cheeks in humiliation, but he was too far gone to care, the combined feeling of Jiwon making him deep throat and the much needed friction against his dick built up Hanbin’s release.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jiwon hissed out, thrusting faster and faster before he gripped Hanbin’s head and buried himself hilt deep as he came so far down Hanbin’s throat he couldn’t even taste it.

Hanbin swallowed as much as he could until he couldn’t breathe, pulling back and coughing roughly. Jiwon leaned against the arm rest of their couch, panting softly until Hanbin whined petulantly at him.

He cracked his eyes open and smirked at the sight of his boyfriend red faced and teary, palming himself softly.

“Come here,” he ordered, pulling Hanbin in by the nape as he tottered towards him and kissing him deeply while replacing Hanbin’s hand with his own, delving beneath his pants to grab his cock harshly.

Hanbin whined, thrusting into Jiwon’s hand until he came, his orgasm ripping through his body and leaving him exhausted. He slumped against Jiwon, loose limbed and tired.

Jiwon held onto him easily, peppering soft kisses along his face and muttering sweet praises to him. Hanbin sighed contentedly, peering up at Jiwon. They rested in compatible silence before Jiwon spoke up.

“Baby,” he said quietly, “I’m sorry for not realizing how upset you were.” Hanbin shook his head in protest, but Jiwon pressed a finger to his mouth. “No, I should’ve known better. I’m sorry, baby boy.”

“It’s okay, Jiwonie.” Hanbin whispered, voice scratchy and quiet, “I probably should’ve talked to you about it instead of making you jealous.”

Jiwon gave a short bark of laughter, nuzzling Hanbin’s temple adoringly. “We both should’ve done things a little differently. I’ll watch myself from now on, as long as you don’t let other guys touch you so freely. Okay?”

Hanbin grinned weakly up at Jiwon before kissing him lightly, “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was supposed to end with them fucking but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ its whatever lmao
> 
> —  
> EDIT 04/06/2018: Didn’t like one part of it, so I changed it yeet

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this.... leave a kudo or comment or whatever i guess :')


End file.
